Forks High School: Roller Coaster
by MissBel92
Summary: Cada uno vivía en su mundo, con sus amigos, su rutina, su vida, hasta que de la noche a la mañana se produce un giro radical en sus vidas o al menos para algunos, a otros este "giro" se ira produciendo paulatinamente casi imperceptible pero al final del día estará ahí y ya no habrá marcha atrás. Long Fic AU. Enjoy it!
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos! E** ste es mi primer "Fic Original" de Twilight. Llevo un buen tiempo maquinando un montón de ideas en mi cabeza y bueno finalmente ya las estoy organizando... de a poco pero bueno ;p Bueno ahora les dejo este pequeño prólogo de la historia y espero les guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: T** wilight y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, su creadora es Stephenie Meyer.

 **Tipo:** Romance, Friendship, Humor

 **Genero:** Long Fic, AU, Ooc (leve).

* * *

 **Forks High School: _Roller Coaster_**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

(***)

Cuando uno es niño, la vida es divertida, lo único importante en esta es divertirse... estar con tus amigos, familia, jugar. No hay absolutamente nada de que preocuparse.

Cuando se es adulto, la vida se vuelve una rutina, trabajo, casa, trabajo, cuidar a los niños, trabajo... y así podría continuar, ojo... no me malentiendan, tal vez algunos mas que otros tienen algo de tiempo libre pero... no es lo mismo a cuando eramos unos simples niños.

Cuando eres anciano, la vida simplemente fue vida, ya cumpliste todo lo que querías hacer o bien, lo que debías hacer o tal vez con todo lo que podías hacer; es momento de simplemente relajarse.

Y... ¿falta algo? ... oh si, la Adolescencia.

En la adolescencia, la vida es **complicada** , es ese momento de la vida en la que nadie te entiende y todo te sale mal. Aunque también podría ser el momento mas inolvidable, ese momento en el que experimentas y conoces cosas nuevas. Sin lugar a dudas esta etapa es una verdadera montaña rusa, sube y baja rápidamente sin parar ni un momento.

Y es precisamente de esta etapa de la vida del cual vamos a narrar.

En Forks, una pequeña ciudad del condado de Clallam en el estado de Washington; es donde se situara esta historia.

Un pequeño frió y húmedo pueblo, que a pesar de eso tiene muchas cosas que contar o... tal vez sus habitantes lo hacen, de cualquier forma, en este hasta el momento tranquilo, rutinario y hasta tal vez "aburrido" sitio, muy pronto llegara alguien que tal vez cambie esa ya acostumbrada rutina por algo mejor... ¿o tal vez peor? Bueno, supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos, o mejor dicho quienes lo averigüen sean los chicos de la secundaria de Forks.

(***)

* * *

 **N/A: B** ueno... se que tal vez sea algo corto pero me gusto así como quedo, creo que poner otra cosa iba a ser innecesaria. Y con respecto al titulo, por ahora es el único que se me ocurrió - _ya veré mas adelante si lo cambio o no_ \- No es muy "original" ¿no? :p

Probablemente suba el primer capitulo mañana :) y con respecto a las actualizaciones, todavía no estoy segura, tengo un par de capítulos adelantados ademas de algunas notas pero bueno tampoco quiero subir muy seguido y de repente hacer un parate de meses sin actualizar, mi idea es terminar con el proyecto y si tengo algún problema para actualizar se los haré saber.

También es importante para mi decirles, es que estoy abierta a recibir criticas "constructivas" para hacerlo mas lindo y agradable, ademas de ideas que quisieran que implemente en la historia.

En fin, eso es todo... muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y nos leemos en el **1° Capitulo.**

Saludos y Bss :*

Bel


	2. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! C** omo dije anteriormente, aquí esta el primer capitulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, su creadora es Stephenie Meyer.

 **Tipo:** Romance, Friendship, Humor

 **Genero:** Long Fic, AU, Ooc (leve).

 **Enjoy It!**

* * *

 **Forks High School: Roller Coaster**

 **Capítulo 1:**

* * *

Era un día nublado en Forks, estaba un tanto frio y triste, precisamente como me sentía. Siempre fui una chica vivaz y alegre, capaz de buscarle el lado bueno de las cosas aunque esté completamente todo en su contra, sin embargo ahora no podía. Hasta ese momento en el cual me encontraba dentro del vehículo con mi madre al lado, ingresando a ese pequeño pueblo que a duras penas recordaba haber visitado cuando no levantaba ni dos palmos del suelo y eso gracias a las fotografías que me enseñaba mi mamá, de esas contadas ocasiones en donde no había estado por más de una semana, a partir de este momento se convertiría en mi nuevo hogar; aun no comprendía el porqué de la decisión tan abrupta de mi madre ~ok… tal vez no tan abrupta, desde hace un par de años atrás que ella venia sopesando la idea de regresar al pueblo en donde nació y creció, que desde que se hubiera ido a estudiar a la universidad no regreso sino en contadas ocasiones en sus vacaciones~.

Ella conoció a mi padre cuando estaba en su último año de universidad, llámenlo casualidad o destino, ambos se conocieron y se enamoraron instantáneamente por lo cual una vez termino su carrera se instaló en Los Angeles junto a él, en donde vivieron juntos por casi quince años, cuando mutuamente decidieron separarse.

A mí no me afecto mucho esta decisión, siempre fui bastante observadora e intuitiva y de alguna manera ya sabía cómo iban a terminar las cosas, así que se podría decir que estaba algo preparada para cuando tomaron la decisión; por supuesto que me dolió, a pesar de ser lo bastante "madura" creo que a nadie ~tenga la edad que tenga~ le agrada la idea de que sus padres se separen sea del modo que sea. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo lo supere, ahora mis padres se llevaban mejor y por supuesto yo pasaba tanto tiempo con el como con ella y me seguían consintiendo en todo lo que quisiera. Esa por supuesto era la mejor parte.

Si… se podría decir que era un poco caprichosa y me gustaban que las cosas se hagan a mi manera, sin embargo también poseía una naturaleza amable y encantadora ~y diciendo esto tal vez pareceré un tanto vanidosa, pero era algo que siempre me decían mis padres ;)~ en ese sentido ellos siempre me inculcaron los buenos modales y el respeto, por lo cual tenía gran cantidad de amigos a los cuales adoraba. Aun así eso tampoco quería decir que estaba exenta de "¿enemigos?" Tenía más que claro que a uno no le puede caer bien todo el mundo, así como también no le puedes caer bien a todo el mundo; gracias a dios habían pocas de esas personas en mi círculo social y prefería simplemente ignorarlos y cuando no podía hacerlo podría decirse que me convertía en un verdadero monstruito como cariñosamente mi padre me decía cuando era más pequeña y hacia alguna que otra travesura.

En fin, el último verano había ido de vacaciones con parte de mi familia paterna ~además de con mi padre también, claro esta~ momento que mi madre aprovecho para visitar a su hermano en Forks. Cuando regrese de mis maravillosas vacaciones, después de unos días ella me comunico que luego de tanto pensarlo había decidido volver a vivir en su pueblo natal; yo por supuesto estuve de acuerdo sabia más que nadie en el mundo la gran ilusión que le hacía volver a vivir allí, lejos del bullicio y las luces que eran la gran ciudad, sin embargo ingenuamente creí que lo haría una vez terminara la secundaria e ingresara a la universidad por lo cual me quede completamente en shock cuando un mes atrás me dijo que ya tenía todo arreglado para la mudanza durante esas mismas vacaciones de invierno.

Y ahora ahí estaba, por comenzar una nueva vida cuando tan solo me quedaba un semestre para graduarme, lejos de mi padre, abuelos, amigos, centros comerciales.

–Alice, cariño... Llegamos –me dijo mi madre contenta y a pesar de las ganas que tenia de contestarle un "no me digas, no me di cuenta viendo este gran paisaje" sarcásticamente por supuesto, preferí callarme y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa y un breve asentimiento de cabeza, era mi madre y a pesar de que obviamente no me gustaba para nada estar ahí la iba a apoyar ya que ella estaba sumamente ilusionada y emocionada con la idea. Hubiera deseado quedarme en Los Angeles con mi padre pero no podía, a pesar de llevarse bien después del divorcio yo aún era menor de edad y tenía que estar con mi madre, además papá era dueño y presidente de una gran compañía por lo cual no tenía un horario fijo por más que lo quisiera, motivo más que suficiente para que ambos estén de acuerdo en que yo debería ir con mamá–. Tesoro... Sé que no te agrada mucho la idea de vivir aquí ahora pero estoy segura que te adaptaras muy pronto, tendrás muchos amigos y te encantara te lo aseguro, además tienes a tu prima Bella… ella tiene tu edad y estoy segura que se llevaran bien, te presentara a sus amigos y estarás bien. Lo prometo.

–Ok… si tú lo dices, es porque así debe ser –conteste simplemente con una media sonrisa y es que no le podía contradecir a ella, era muy buena y siempre me dio todo, creo que de alguna manera esto era algo así como… devolverle un poquito de todo lo que ella hizo por mí–. Que esperamos vamos a saludar a esa prima mía y al tío Charlie –exclame lo más feliz que pude mientras salía del auto, ambas nos apresuramos a subir las escaleras hasta el porche de la casa y mi madre se encargó de tocar el timbre, luego de un breve momento de espera la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de piel pálida, cabello largo y castaño, tenía ojos también castaños y de estatura media, era muy bonita aunque no podía decir lo mismo de la ropa que traía puesta, una camiseta de por lo menos unas cuantas tallas más grande que ella, encima una campera igual de grande y por lo que veía parecía que le había dado un buen uso, tenía unos pantalones de jean oscuro un tanto anchos y gastado y para finalizar su "look" traía puestas unas zapatillas; no pude evitarlo y la observe con cuidado y cuando la mire a los ojos pude ver que estaba algo incomoda y algo molesta por mi pequeña "inspección"; aunque en mi defensa puedo decir que la moda es algo que me fascina y ver de cerca a alguien bueno… como ella, me sorprendió; en fin después de todo tal vez no me aburra tanto, de hecho ya tengo trabajo ¿no?–. ¡Hola Bella! Soy tu prima Alice –la salude de la mejor forma que pude y le regale un gran abrazo luego escuche que alguien se acercaba y vi al que era mi tío, hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo veo y a decir verdad si no fuera por la foto que mi madre tenía en la sala de ambos no lo conocería, así que solté a mi prima y me acerque–. ¡Tío Charlie! Me da mucho gusto verte.

– ¡Oh Alice! pero mírate… estas enorme; la última vez que te vi no llegabas ni al metro –me dijo cariñosamente después de que me haya separado y me miro bien también con una sonrisa mientras me revolvia el cabello como si fuera un niño–. Hola Mary, hermana que sorpresa, no las esperaba sino hasta mañana –fue a saludar a mi madre, los cuatro ya nos encontrábamos dentro de la casa.

Una vez se hubieron saludado e intercambiado un par de palabras los cuatro fuimos a bajar nuestras maletas, nos quedaríamos en su casa por un tiempo hasta que la casa que compro mi madre estuviese lista y es que… si yo era algo ~bastante~ perfeccionista si de ropa se trataba mi madre lo era con respecto a su hogar.

Cuando tomó la decisión de mudarse le pidió a tío Charlie que buscara un par de casas para nosotras y después de un gran intercambio de opiniones ya que el quería que nos quedemos a vivir con él, ya que su casa era lo bastante grande para los cuatro porque el solo vivía con mi prima. Mi madre lo convenció y él se puso en la tarea de buscar casas, luego de unos días le envió a mi madre varias fotos y ella quedo encantada con una, por eso el mes anterior se tomó un par de días para arreglar el papeleo, además de como buena diseñadora de interiores que es mando a hacer un par de cambios por lo cual al menos por un par de días nos quedaríamos con ellos. Todo eso hizo sin decirme ni una sola palabra, cuando ya tenía prácticamente todo listo me soltó la bomba, creo que hasta ahora mi madre es la única capaz de sorprenderme. Siempre estuve orgullosa de alardear de estar un paso delante de los demás, aunque siempre hay una excepción en mi caso es mi madre aunque también puedo decir que como ella, yo soy la única capaz de sorprenderla.

–Bella, hija… porque no acompañas a tu prima a su habitación y la ayudas con sus cosas –le dijo mi tío una vez estuvimos nuevamente dentro del hogar, yo me volteé a verla y ella simplemente se dio la vuelta mientras tomaba una de mis maletas y subía por la escaleras yo no pude más que seguirla en silencio.

–Gracias –le dije una vez entramos en la habitación, di un vistazo alrededor… era bastante amplia con los típicos muebles que no pueden faltar en una habitación (armario, cómoda, velador, cama) aunque claro está también lucia muy apagada y sin personalidad, bueno como todo cuarto de huéspedes y ciertamente estaba pensando que no podría hacer mucho por más que quisiera ya que muy pronto nos mudaríamos aunque tal vez haga algunos pequeños cambios, como cambiar las cortinas, el cubrecamas y alguna que otra cosita más. Luego de esto me senté en la cama que se encontraba justo en medio de la habitación.

–De nada –me contesto simplemente sin siquiera mirarme; estaba parada al lado de la puerta como esperando a que le dijera que se podía ir, cosa que obviamente no iba a hacer… Bella es mi prima y a pesar de ser muy diferentes a simple vista quería llevarme bien con ella, no se… dentro de todo algo en mi me decía que era una buena chica y que nos llevaríamos bien más allá de hacerlo solo por ser parientes.

– ¿Sabes?… no tengo ganas de desempacar ahora, todo el viaje fue un tanto tedioso y lo último que quiero es quedarme aquí –le dije de manera un tanto simpática aunque claramente no me hizo el mas mínimo caso–. Que te parece si vamos a pasear. ¿Podrías enseñarme el pueblo? ¿Qué dices? –pregunte un poco entusiasmada.

–No sé qué más te podría mostrar, aparte de lo que ya viste mientras venían para acá –me contesto tranquilamente aunque en su tono de voz pude notar un estibo de diversión. Y es que tenía algo de razón, se podría decir que la casa de mi tío quedaba un tanto alejada del pueblo, a los alrededores habían mas arboles del bosque que casas y por supuesto quedaba justo al otro extremo de la entrada a Forks por la cual llegamos.

–Seguramente aun me queda algo por ver –dije, tenía bastante claro que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia mi presencia y aun mas mi forma de ser pero eso iba a cambiar en cuanto nos conociéramos más tal vez suene arrogante pero nadie se pude resistir a mis encantos, así que me levante de mi sitio, me acerque a ella y la tome del brazo para luego salir de la habitación e ir escaleras abajo para encontrar a mi madre y mi tío–. ¡Mamá, tío Charlie!… Bella me invito a ir a pasear por el pueblo ¿podemos ir? –pregunte con entusiasmo ante la mirada aun atónita de Bella, mi querida prima aun no me conocía pero ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo al igual que yo a ella, cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza nada ni nadie me puede hacer cambiar de opinión.

–Pero... –estaba por protestar mi prima; sin embargo…

–Pero no hay problema si no se puede, podemos ir mañana –la interrumpí sin mirarla siquiera, mi vista estaba en mi madre y tío Charlie, que estaba un poco sorprendido, debo decir.

–Por mí no hay problema, de hecho me pone muy contento que Bella te haya invitado... no suele salir mucho de casa –explico brevemente y luego miro a mi mamá–. ¿Tú que dices?

–Claro... Me parece una buena idea para que Alice comience a adaptarse al lugar –contesto mi madre también de acuerdo, parecía bastante complacida por el hecho de verme un poco entusiasmada con la idea.

–Pueden ir… pero no vuelvan muy tarde –nos dijo mi tío, sonaba como todo un padre sobreprotector; debo decir que a pesar de haberlos conocido apenas hace unas horas ambos me cayeron muy bien y a falta de padre por lo menos mientras este aquí, al parecer mi querido tío Charlie estaba más que complacido de asumir ese rol para mí.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Hasta luego! Vamos Bells –Dije muy contenta luego de recibir las llaves del auto de las manos de mi madre, mientras salía medio arrastrando a mi prima, una vez salimos fuera me detuve a mirarla–. Cambia esa carita ¿tan malo es salir conmigo? –ella simplemente me miro, se cruzó de brazos e hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios pero no le tome importancia–. ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte enseguida con el mismo entusiasmo.

–No lo sé, tú fuiste la que quiso salir –me contesto todavía un poco reticente a la idea de salir.

–Mmm... ¿Hay algún centro comercial por aquí? –pregunté, sin lugar a dudas esa era una de mis más grandes preocupaciones, en Los Angeles siempre solía ir de shopping con mis amigas un par de veces por semana; era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y si aquí no había al menos un centro comercial decente no sé qué podría hacer durante los próximos seis meses.

– ¿Centro comercial? Si... hay uno –contesto, inmediatamente sonreí y la tome nuevamente del brazo.

–Entonces vamos para allá ¿Qué esperamos? –dije muy feliz, me subí al coche de mi madre y Bella hizo lo mismo luego lo encendí y comencé la marcha… tenía muy buena memoria así que en ese sentido no tuve que preguntarle nada a mi prima aunque tampoco es que fuese tan complicado, la verdad solo tenía que seguir un camino; después de un rato de manejar me detuve frente a un parque de allí, me pareció que sería el lugar indicado para dejar el coche, Bella pareció estar de acuerdo porque se bajó inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar, por supuesto la seguí mirando hacia todos lados estaba más que claro que esto era todo lo contrario a mi antiguo hogar; caminamos un ratito mas hasta que se detuvo en lo que parecía una "peatonal".

–Aquí estamos… ¡El Centro Comercial de Forks! –dijo, la mire a la cara y pude notar que se estaba divirtiendo a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo, me tomo por los hombros y mientras me hacía girar levemente, me indicaba cada sitio–. Esas son las tiendas de ropa, juguetería y de este lado tienes la heladería, tienda de antigüedades, librería y la joyería –continuó, el lugar más que un centro comercial parecía una pequeña, muy pequeña por cierto, galería o feria con al menos doce locales uno al frente del otro. Esto sin duda parecía una muy mala broma.

– ¿Solo esto? –no pude evitar preguntar, mientras arqueaba una de mis cejas.

–Lamento decirte esto pero... estamos en Forks, ya no estás en Los Angeles –me contesto de manera algo cortante.

–Sí, ya se… soy la más consciente de eso. Pero... algo, no se un poquito más grande no hay por aquí –dije de manera algo lastimosa y al parecer tuvo el efecto que quería porque inmediatamente cambio su gesto a uno un tanto más comprensivo.

–Bueno... Algunas personas van hasta Port Ángeles –me contesto.

–Pues vamos ahí –dije nuevamente entusiasmada y la tome del brazo otra vez, sin embargo ella me detuvo.

–Queda a más de una hora en coche –me dijo como si yo estuviera un poco loca por querer ir hasta allí.

– ¿Y? tenemos el auto allá… vamos –dije sin problema.

–Estas muy mal si crees que voy a ir hasta allá ahora –contesto mirándome fijamente.

–Pero... ¿Porque no? –pregunte, no veía nada de malo en querer ir hasta allí.

–En primer lugar, porque ya es muy tarde; en segundo lugar, mi padre jamás nos dejara ir hasta allá a esta hora y solas; y en tercer lugar, porque no tengo ganas.

–Oh vamos, soy nueva aquí y me gustaría conocer todo y también conocerte a ti, en serio espero que nos llevemos bien de hecho me caes muy bien Bella –le dije con la mejor de mis caritas de perrito a medio morir.

–Amm... Gracias... pero de todos modos, no creo que a papá le agrade la idea de que vayamos solas hasta allá –me volvió a decir seria–. Y ni se te ocurra decir que no pasara nada y que no se enteran porque créeme que si lo harán, todos aquí conocen a papá –término de decirme.

–Mmm... Supongo que tienes razón, a mi madre tampoco le hará mucha gracia la idea… –al menos no ahora que soy nueva aquí, aparte tenía algo de razón, tío Charlie era policía y tal vez no sea la gran cosa en otro lugar, pero ser el jefe de policía en un pueblo tan chico como Forks donde seguramente todo el mundo conoce la vida de todos, tal vez si sea un problema y si como dice Bella muchos van allí, no dudo que nos encontremos con alguien que conozca a mi prima y le vaya con el chisme a mi tío–. Pero… promete que iremos otro día ¿sí? –termine por decirle, en cierta manera ya era un poco tarde y teniendo en cuenta que entre ir y volver nos llevaría más de dos horas, apenas tendría tiempo de solo echar un vistazo e ir de shopping requiere de tiempo, no es algo que se tome a la ligera.

–Está bien –me contesto, ya medio dándose por vencida con un sonoro suspiro.

–Genial –conteste feliz. Luego de eso la tome nuevamente de brazo y comenzamos a caminar otra vez… tal vez encontrara algo interesante antes de volver a casa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno... espero les haya gustado y por supuesto no se abstengan de comentar sus opiniones, para mejorar o bien contribuir con ideas; sepan que las voy a tener siempre en cuenta y haré lo mejor que pueda para que la historia sea agradable de leer.

En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

Saludos y Bss

 **Bel**


	3. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! A** qui el nuevo Capitulo

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, su creadora es Stephenie Meyer.

 **Tipo:** Romance, Friendship, Humor

 **Genero:** Long Fic, AU, Ooc (leve).

 **Enjoy It!**

* * *

 **Forks High School: Roller Coaster**

 **Capitulo 2**

* * *

Aun no puedo creer como después de tantos años tratando de pasar desapercibida en el Colegio, ahora gracias a mi prima, los ojos de todos - _o al menos la mayoría_ \- de los alumnos están fijos en mi... bueno, tal vez no directamente en mí, pero se podría decir que soy parte del paquete. La cuestión aquí es que mi recién llegada prima Alice no es precisamente de las chicas que pasan desapercibidas por donde la mires, ya sea por sus gestos o por su manera de vestir, parecía salida de esas revistas de moda que mis compañeras siempre leen e incluso de alguna película o serie de tv, se veía realmente bien; Realmente sabe como llamar la atención, ya sea o no intencional.

El viernes pasado mi querido padre Charlie me dio los buenos días con la noticia de que mi tía Mary y mi prima Alice se mudarían a Forks, por lo cual por unos días hasta que los arreglos de su nueva casa terminen, ambas se quedarían en nuestra casa.

A tía Mary ya la conocía, desde que era pequeña todos los veranos venía a pasar unos días aquí, no así era el caso de mi prima, al menos no que yo recuerde; mi tía siempre me contaba - _o mejor dicho le contaba a mis padres y como yo estaba con ellos también la escuchaba_ \- acerca de su hija, recuerdo que una vez le pregunte porque no venía con ella, es decir, siempre hablaba maravillas de Alice y cuando era pequeña la quería conocer después de todo se trataba de mi prima, sin embargo ella me dijo que Alice era bastante apegada a su padre y debido a su trabajo no tenía tanto tiempo como él que quisiera para pasarlo con ella, por ello en cuanto tenía sus vacaciones ella no se quería separar ni un minuto de él; lo entendí perfectamente porque de alguna manera a mí me pasaba lo mismo, de cualquier forma después de eso no volví a prestarle atención y podría decirse que mi mente se había olvidado completamente del hecho de que tenia una prima.

Mi madre era hija única y mi padre tenía solo a mi tía Mary, así que se podría decir que siempre estuve sola… bueno tal vez lo último no era tan cierto, hasta hacia unos cuantos años atrás no estaba sola, tenía a mi papá, mi mamá, amigos… ahora solo tengo al primero. Cuando tenía doce años, un buen día mi madre había decidido que estaba aburrida de vivir aquí, que se sentía estancada, que con el paso de los años no iba hacia ningún lado, por ese motivo tomo todas sus cosas y sin siquiera mirar atrás se fue, creo que fue en ese momento en que mi _corta vida_ comenzó a cambiar aunque no quisiera, y aunque me esforzara por aborrecer a mi madre… la extrañaba y me sentía mal cada vez que iba al Colegio y veía a algunos chicos acompañados de sus madres, exactamente como yo lo hacía no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Después de ese momento comencé… _sin querer_ a alejarme de mis amigos, hasta que cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba completamente sola; quienes eran mis amigos no me hablaban y para el resto era invisible y de alguna forma me acostumbre a eso… y por eso ahora con todas esas miradas puestas en nosotras me ponían un poco nerviosa, ya que la verdad no dudaba que más de uno creía que como Alice yo también era nueva.

–Esto es incómodo –dije en un tono bajo y tirando un poco de mi brazo ya que ella me lo tenía sujeto; lo único que quería era alejarme de ella para que dejasen de mirarme.

– ¿Por qué? –me pregunto ella tranquila, parecía como si ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de las miradas que se posaban en ella.

–Todo el mundo está mirando hacia aquí –le dije y ahí fue cuando pareció comprender lo que me pasaba, ya que detuvo su paso y comenzó a recorrer con su mirada todo a su alrededor y aunque muchos intentaron continuar con sus cosas y hacer como si nada, más de uno fallo en el intento y quedo atrapado por la mirada de Alice.

–Bueno… no creo que podamos hacer mucho para evitar eso –me contesto ella tranquila y lo cierto era que tenía razón, Alice era nueva - _no solo en el Colegio sino también en el pueblo_ \- y hermosa–. Además… estoy acostumbrada a que todo el mundo me mire –termino de contestar; siempre tan modesta ella, por lo que solo rodé mis ojos–. ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo decir la verdad –se defendió un poco divertida mientras se encogía de hombros. Tenía que confesarlo a pesar de la _mala_ impresión que me dio cuando llego hace tres días, ahora mismo no podía decir lo mismo, sin lugar a dudas la frase " _las apariencias engañan_ " va perfecto para ella; A primera vista parecía de esas típicas chicas arrogantes y caprichosas que no les importa nada más que verse bien, sin embargo cuando te hablaba lucia adorable y divertida con una sonrisa pintada siempre en su rostro, aunque también podía parecer bastante intimidante cuando se enojaba o la molestaba algo y a su vez muy delicada y frágil cuando estaba triste - _o bien cuando te quería convencer de algo, poniendo esa carita de perrito mojado que te provocada decirle que si a todo lo que quisiera_. Si, habrán sido solo tres días desde que nos conocimos, sin embargo parece como si la conociera desde hace mucho antes y de alguna manera… creo que ella opina lo mismo de mí.

Después de nuestro breve paseo por el pueblo cuando ella llego, hablamos bastante lo que resto de la noche; y luego durante el fin de semana, junto a mi tía y mi padre - _cuando tenía algún rato libre_ \- íbamos a ayudar con su casa, que quedaba bastante cerca de nuestra casa; era bastante amplia para que sea solo para ellas dos, pero según Alice eso era primordial.

En fin, lo cierto es que ella me agrada bastante y me alegra tener ahora a alguien conmigo, aunque claramente eso era algo que no le diría a ella.

–Vamos rápido, que en cualquier momento suena el timbre –le dije reiniciando la marcha hacia la oficina del Director, en donde este la esperaba para terminar el papeleo de su transferencia, además de entregarle sus horarios y algunas normas de la Institución.

Una vez deje a Alice en compañía de la secretaria y el Director me encamine hacia mi clase donde ya se encontraban varios de mis compañeros _,_ me ubique en mi sitio y en ese mismo momento se escuchó el timbre en todo el Colegio, en cuestión de segundos el salón se terminó de llenar, no así las conversaciones y risas, ya que seguramente varios de ellos no se vieron durante el periodo de vacaciones - _aunque ciertamente dudo que en caso contrario no se comporten igual_ \- de todos modos solo un momento después la Sra. Stone hizo acto de presencia e inmediatamente todo se sumió en un gran silencio.

Ella era muy seria y recta con respecto a las normas y reglas del Colegio e incluso más en lo que respectaba a sus clases; podía apostar a que… sino todos, la mayoría de los alumnos de allí le tenían miedo - _y me incluyo, por cierto_ \- era algo relativamente extraño ya que parecía bastante joven para ya ser una persona rígida y amargada, odiada por gran parte del alumnado.

(***)

Mientras iba camino a mi nueva clase, detrás de la Srta. Miller - _que más bien parecía señora_ \- me entretenía mirando hacia todo lados, era un sitio bastante grande teniendo en cuenta que Forks era un pueblo un tanto pequeño; de cualquier modo miraba todo cuanto podía hasta que llegue a la que sería mi clase. La Srta. Miller dio unos golpecitos a la puerta y después de un breve momento esta se abrió.

–Buenos días Sra. Stone –la saludo cortésmente, para luego hacerse un poco a un lado para que pudiera verme–. Ella es Alice Brandon y formara parte de esta clase a partir de ahora –le explico brevemente, la Sra. Stone - _que debo mencionar parecía mucho más joven que "la Srta. Miller"_ \- me dirigió una breve mirada y luego asintió –. Bueno… con permiso –termino de decir la secretaria y se retiró.

–Adelante –me dijo mi nueva profesora, mientras se hacía a un lado de la puerta y después de darle un pequeño asentimiento me adentre en el salón y camine hasta que quede al lado del escritorio de la profesora. Ella en cuanto yo entre cerró la puerta y camino a mi lado, luego miro hacia toda la clase –. Alumnos… les presento a la Srta. Brandon, Alice Brandon; su nueva compañera –me presento e inmediatamente después escuche varios murmullos, sin embargo yo me limite a buscar a Bella, no sabíamos si estaríamos en la misma clase y de alguna manera eso me inquietaba… en verdad quería estar con ella ya que no hacía falta conocerla mucho para darse cuenta que era un poco - _bastante_ \- solitaria, además… me encantaba estar con ella. Luego de recorrer mi mirada por el salón la encontré en la segunda fila al lado de la puerta - _el peor lugar del mundo, yo prefería estar cerca de la ventana_ –. Veamos… puedes sentarte allí –me dijo la Sra. Stone mientras me señalaba con la mirada el anteúltimo lugar al lado de la ventana, justo como me gustaba, sin embargo… –. ¿Sucede algo Srta. Brandon? –pregunto al notar que continuaba en el mismo sitio, aunque también yo pude notar que eso era más bien una invitación para que hiciera lo anteriormente dicho.

–De hecho… si –le conteste en un tono algo suave y no solo pude notar su expresión de sorpresa sino también pude sentir las miradas de mis compañeros–. Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que soy nueva aquí y que no conozco a nadie a excepción de… mi prima Bella, me preguntaba si… ¿no sería posible poder sentarme junto a ella? –continúe con voz suave y algo baja - _lo suficiente para que solo ella me escuchara_ \- luego termine mi… discurso… inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado acompañada de una mirada de perrito desvalido.

–Claro… claro, no hay problema –me contesto lanzando un suspiro después de un breve momento en silencio, luego vio donde estaba me prima y donde ella me había indicado que podía sentarme –A ver… Sr. Newton –llamo en un tono algo alto; vi como un joven rubio se sobresaltó, este estaba justo al lado de… _mi_ lugar–. Por favor, recoja sus cosas y cambie de lugar con la Srta. Swan –termino de decir.

–Per…

– ¡Ahora! Sr. Newton –lo interrumpió la profesora antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio decidió no decir nada más - _aunque lucía un poco molesto_ \- y se dedicó a juntar sus cosas; después se giró dónde estaba mi prima, la vi y estaba muy quieta en su sitio con los ojos abiertos–. Srta. Swan… por favor –le dijo, a ella no le quedó más que levantarse y tomar sus cosas, parecía bastante nerviosa ahora que prácticamente todo el salón estaba atenta a sus movimientos.

Una vez se cambiaron de lugar, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa a la Sra. Stone y me dirigí hacia mi sitio, cuando me senté note la mirada algo - _bastante_ \- molesta de Bella y yo no pude más que sonreírle mientras me encogia de hombros al mas puro estilo de "yo no fui".

(***)

Ese día había amanecido relativamente bien, a pesar de que las vacaciones ya habían finalizado y que ahora tendríamos que ir nuevamente al Colegio, sin embargo mi humor se vino a pique en cuanto llegamos; en primer lugar nuestro lugar de estacionamiento ya estaba ocupado - _bueno… tal vez no era precisamente nuestro y tal vez este exagerando un poco, pero ya todo el mundo allí sabía que ese había sido siempre nuestro sitio_.

En segundo lugar y no menos importante, justamente allí ya nos estaban esperando los dos mejores amigos de mi hermano y con esto no digo que no me caigan bien, de hecho también los consideraba mis amigos… a ambos los conocía desde hace bastante tiempo, sin embargo había momentos en que se ponían un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo?... _idiotas_ , justamente como los habíamos encontrado cuando llegamos, haciéndoles ojitos y coqueteando con cada chica que pasaba a su lado, y con esto nuevamente no digo que este celosa porque la verdad me importaba muy poco lo que hicieran - _por mi podrían salir con todas las chicas del pueblo_ -… pero esas actitudes a veces me molestaban - _y mucho mas si ya venia enojada como ahora_ \- ya que prácticamente siempre estaba con ellos, motivo por el cual no era muy popular entre las mujeres, de hecho no tenía amigas, en el Colegio y fuera de el también siempre estaba con mi hermano y los chicos.

Y en tercer lugar… para finalizar el podio una chica nueva llegaba al Colegio y por lo que veía parecía ser de esas chicas tontas y huecas, como si ya no tuviéramos suficiente con Jane, Lauren, Jessica y la lista continua. Tenía que confesar que era bonita, de estatura mediana/baja y piel algo pálida, tenía el cabello bastante corto - _las puntas ni siquiera llegaban a rozar sus hombros_ \- aunque extrañamente le quedaba muy bien. Por lo que veía vestía bastante bien… aunque también algo raro teniendo en cuenta el frio de Forks, a mí me gustaba verme siempre bien pero jamás me pondría una falda en pleno invierno - _si bien tenia medias y en definitiva lucia hermosa y con clase, yo jamás me vestiría de esa manera_.

De cualquier modo, a leguas se notaba que era de esas chicas caprichosas que siempre querían salirse con la suya y una prueba más que suficiente fue que en cuestión de minutos hizo que Mike intercambiase su lugar con Isabella, al parecer se conocían _aunque poco me importaba_.

Y ahora mismo me encuentro en la cafetería junto a mi hermano y mis amigos, los cuales por cierto como gran parte del resto de los presentes dirigen su vista hacia la mesa continua a la nuestra en donde se encuentran ni más ni menos que la chica nueva… Alice junto a Isabella, la primera esta despreocupada y mientras picaba algo de su comida hablaba con la segunda, la cual se encontraba más nerviosa y no podía dejar de mirar hacia todos lados ya que ella como yo y todos allí sabían exactamente el porqué de su actitud… justamente por la persona que llego en este instante. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, ahora todo el mundo poso su mirada en esa mesa ya sin disimulo sino muy atento a lo que sucedería - _y la verdad es que me incluyo… este parecía ser un digno espectáculo que ver_.

–Disculpen –dijo Jane luego de un breve carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambas chicas, que la miraron en ese instante. Jane Vulturi era la realeza del colegio… o mejor dicho ella misma se autoproclamó así y la verdad es que no estaba tan errada, ella y su hermano gemelo Alec, eran los hijos del dueño del Banco de Forks que por cierto estaba asociado a sus hermanos y manejaban otros a lo largo del Estado, se podría decir que la Familia Vulturi era inclusive mucho más influyente e importante que el mismísimo Alcalde aquí en Forks; un pequeño dato que siempre estaba encantada de recordárselo a todo el mundo. Jane era simplemente tan hermosa como odiosa.

– ¡Hola! ¿Necesitan algo? –pregunto la nueva sin borrar esa sonrisita que parecía la tenía pegada desde que llego.

–Si… de hecho si necesito algo –contesto la rubia con ese tonito altivo que suele irritarme a veces; Isabella lo noto, mis acompañantes lo notaron, todo el mundo allí lo noto… todos menos Alice, que seguía con su sonrisa mirándola expectante para que continúe hablando–. Esta es nuestra mesa –dijo manteniendo su semblante–. Y por si no entendieron… les estoy diciendo que se vayan de aquí –continuos hablando al notar que a excepción de Isabella que se estaba levantando, su acompañante seguía luciendo tranquila.

– ¿A sí que… esta es su mesa? –pregunto despreocupadamente Alice mientras se levantaba, logrando que en el rostro de Jane y sus acompañantes se vaya asomando una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo luego su expresión cambio a confusión - _como a todos allí debo decir_ \- porque en vez de tomar su almuerzo y marcharse, la pelinegra se dedicó a caminar junto a la mesa mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos y la miraba para terminar ubicándose enfrente de Jane–. Pues… yo no veo tu nombre escrito en ningún lado –le dijo, lo que provoco un par de murmullos alrededor ya que todo el mundo estaba en silencio y atento, así que todos ahí escuchaban perfectamente la conversación.

–Já… que graciosa. De cualquier manera, sé que eres nueva y seguramente no estas al tanto de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, por lo cual yo te lo diré.

– ¡Ay… que amable eres! .Entonces… ¿Cómo funcionan? –dijo Alice mostrando nuevamente una gran sonrisa. ¿Es que acaso era tonta o qué?

–Funcionan como YO lo digo, entonces… si te digo que te levantes de este sitio y te largues a otro lado TU te levantaras de este sitio y te iras sin decir ni una palabra ¿entendiste? -le contesto con toda el veneno encima, aunque eso no me sorprendía, Jane siempre fue así, lo que si me sorprendía era que la sonrisa de Alice ni siquiera vacilo un poco.

–Lo único que entiendo y se perfectamente es que YO… no recibo ordenes de nada ni de nadie –dijo a su vez la pelinegra sin mostrar molestia alguna, al contrario seguía tan tranquila como desde el principio–. Ahora si me disculpan vamos a continuar con nuestro almuerzo… AQUÍ –termino de decir logrando dejar sin habla a la rubia que al ver que como Alice había instado a su compañera a sentarse mientras hacía lo propio y prácticamente hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, continuando con su conversación e ignorando olímpicamente a Jane y sus acompañantes.

–Jane… vamos –la apuro su hermano tomándole un poco del brazo, ya que notaba como todos en la cafetería aún continuaban mirándolos.

–Esto no se va a quedar así –dijo entre dientes con la mirada fija en ambas chicas, que sea dicho de paso ni le prestaron atención, antes de pegar media vuelta e irse a sentar a otra mesa no sin antes lanzar una mirada envenenada alrededor como una especie de _amenaza_.

–Waoh… brava la petisa –dijo Emmet divertido, en un tono un poco bajo para que solo nosotros escuchemos–. La verdad es que ahora no me gustaría cruzármela cuando este enojada –continuo comentando, lo que hizo que Edward y Jasper - _mi hermano_ \- también riesen un poquito y asintieran dándole la razón.

Nos quedamos un rato más charlando y bromeando de nada en particular hasta que sonó el timbre de regreso a clase.

Tal vez ahora me empiece a caer un poco mejor Alice… solo un poco.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Y...** hasta aquí el nuevo capitulo!

Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo.

Nos leemos muy pronto.

Bss


	4. Chapter 3

**¡H** ola a todos, aquí el nuevo capitulo!

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, su creadora es Stephenie Meyer.

 **Tipo:** Romance, Friendship, Humor

 **Genero:** Long Fic, AU, Ooc (leve).

 **Enjoy It!**

* * *

 **Forks High School: Roller Coaster**

 **Capítulo 3:**

* * *

Había sido un agradable día en el Colegio, tenía que admitir que fue el primer día desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que disfrute estar allí; generalmente odiaba ir… desde hacía bastante tiempo tenía una vida social inexistente, por lo cual si algún día dejaba de ir, nadie notaria en absoluto mi ausencia.

Sin embargo, hoy la pase muy bien, más allá de lo incomoda que me sentía con todas las miradas sobre mí; incluso el pequeño percance en la cafetería con Jane al final me resulto divertido. Después de eso le comente a Alice quien era Jane Volturi… al final ella zanjo el tema con algo como: _"¿Jane Vulturi?... creo que Jane Boludi le queda mejor"_ lo cual me saco una gran carcajada, más por la forma en que lo dijo, que por lo que dijo.

En fin, ahora estamos camino al estacionamiento para regresar a casa, yo iba caminando tranquila mientras que Alice lo hacía dando pequeños saltitos y vueltas a su alrededor, mientras la observaba me preguntada como lo hacía, se veía como una perfecta pequeña bailarina que a pesar de los zapatos con tacones y el pavimento del estacionamiento mojado por la lluvia y nieve, llevaba sus pasos con gracia, a diferencia mía que aun llevando zapatillas bajas no podía evitar caerme de vez en cuando.

Continuaba intercalando mi vista entre el suelo y mi prima, cuando de un momento a otro ella se detuvo en seco mirando hacia el frente, fue en ese momento cuando note cuatro pares de ojos más que la habían estado observando; unos divertidos, otros confundidos, otros incrédulos y el ultimo molestos.

– ¡Hola! –los saludo mi prima con su voz cantarina mientras lo acompañaba con un gesto, luego de esperar unos segundo y no obtener respuesta alguna, vi como inclinaba su cabeza a un costado y por lo poco que la conocía suponía que también cambio su expresión… y me atrevo a apostar a que fue por una de esas caritas desvalidas de ella–. Bella… parece que no les agrado mucho aquí –me dijo ella mientras giraba su rostro hacia mí y efectivamente tenía LA expresión puesta en su rostro, luego lanzo un pequeño suspiro y continuo su camino hacia el auto, inmediatamente la seguí, ciertamente me sentí un poquito mal por ella, como dije antes todavía no la conocía muy bien pero ella era muy agradable y solo quería ser amable con ellos, inmediatamente no pude evitar sentirme algo molesta.

–No hagas caso… vamos –le conteste en un tono bajo cuando me acerque a ella. Alice aun con la misma expresión le quito el seguro al auto y ambas nos subimos, inmediatamente después encendió el auto y nos marchamos de allí, mientras salíamos aun podía sentir las cuatro miradas fijas en nosotras–. Alice… no te sient… ¿Qué te pasa? –la estaba por consolar un poco, debido al comportamiento de los chicos en el estacionamiento, cuando comenzó a reírse ¿Es que acaso sufría de bipolaridad?

–Nada.

–Pero…

–En serio no pasa nada Bells… eran muy graciosas las expresiones que pusieron ¿no te parece?

– ¿Eh?

–En serio no habrás creído que de verdad me puse mal por eso ¿no? –me dijo con soltura siguiendo el camino por la carretera para ir a casa. –Aunque… gracias por preocuparte así por mí, eso significa que ya me quieres un poquito ¿verdad? –termino de decirme mientras me miro brevemente con un guiño en sus ojos.

–No te emociones tanto –le respondí sin poder evitar formar una pequeña - _muy pequeña_ \- sonrisa en mis labios, que luego se borró al escuchar la pregunta de mi prima.

–¿Quiénes son ellos?

–¿Cómo?

–¿Qué, quiénes son? Los vi en los recesos siempre juntos y al parecer son bastantes populares como la otra y su grupito, pero no te pregunte nada porque no se dio la oportunidad –me respondió ella tranquilamente.

–Tienes razón, si son bastante populares en el Colegio y en Forks en general. Bueno es un pueblo chico y todo el mundo se conoce –le conteste mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia la ventana mientras sin querer recordaba. –El de cabello negro…

–El oso –me interrumpió Alice tranquilamente sin quitar su vista del frente, sin duda su comentario me causo un poco de gracia porque no podía irle mejor ese apodo.

–Sí, el "oso" se llama Emmet McCarthy, juega en el equipo de futbol del colegio; el de cabello castaño…

–El león –me volvió a interrumpir, sin embargo esta vez fruncí un poco el ceño porque honestamente no entendí el ¿por qué? de león.

–¿León? ¿Por qué?

–Bueno… tal vez fue solo mi impresión pero parecía ser el líder del grupo, además tiene ese aire despreocupado –me contesto simplemente y a decir verdad tiene algo de razón, creo que la gran mayoría en el colegio cree que ese título lo tiene Emmet al ser el más corpulento e intimidante pero lo cierto es que no es del todo así.

–Si, tal vez tengas razón… bueno él es Edward Cullen y es el capitán del equipo de baseball, luego esta…

–El soldadito –dijo esta vez y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios; yo simplemente me la quede mirando con una ceja arqueada esperando a que me dijera el porqué de esa conclusión, ella me dio una breve mirada y al parecer entendió mi silenciosa pregunta. –Es que parece el más serio y callado de todos… como un soldadito, el de cascanueces tal vez –me respondió encogiéndose de hombros, yo no puede hacer otra cosa más que suspirar.

–Ok… el soldadito de Forks es Jasper y también está en el equipo de baseball, y bueno la chica…

–La Barbie –me dijo ella y antes de siquiera armar una pregunta en mi cabeza o siquiera dirigirle una mirada ella continuo. –Parece una verdadera muñeca Barbie, es muy hermosa.

–Ella es Rosalie… ella y Jasper son hermanos… gemelos –termine de decir.

–¿Solo Rosalie? –me pregunto Alice, yo la mire un tanto confundida porque no entendía lo que me quería decir. – Quiero decir… ¿No es porrista o algo así? –termino de preguntarme.

–Oh… no, Rosalie no pertenece a ningún club del colegio –le conteste.

Después de eso ninguna dijo más nada, además ya llegábamos a casa así que al menos por ahora no hizo falta decir nada.

(***)

–Es rara… linda pero rara –dijo el grandulón de mi amigo Emmet y la verdad es que tenía algo… bastante de razón; Alice la chica nueva que luego nos enteramos es la prima de Isabella Swan y vivía en Los Angeles hasta hace unos días cuando se mudó aquí; si me lo preguntan jamás hubiera creído que ellas tuvieran algún tipo de parentesco, es decir, son tan diferentes; en fin, tampoco era algo que me tenga que interesar realmente.

–Pues yo creo que es adorable –dijo esta vez mi rubio amigo aun viendo en la dirección por la cual habían salido las chicas en el auto hace un momento.

–Uh… me parece que a alguien ya le pico el bichito del amor –dijo Emmet con algo de burla mientras arqueaba las cejas una y otra vez, tengo que admitir que era gracioso; aunque al parecer Jasper no pensaba lo mismo.

–No digas estupideces Emmet –hablo esta vez la única mujer del grupo, Rosalie, de manera algo molesta. Ella era algo especial… era una chica muy delicada y educada, sin embargo cuando se enojaba toda la delicadeza y buenos modales se iban por el caño.

–Y parece que a alguien más le pico el bichito de los celos –siguió molestando Emmet. Si Rose era especial, nuestro amigo lo era aún más, Emmet parecía un niño pequeño cuando quería y lamentablemente era la gran parte del tiempo, especialmente para molestar a Rose, el cual parecía ser uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

–Y a otro el bichito de la estupidez –dijo la rubia de forma cortante.

–Eddy… escuchaste lo que te acaba de decir Rose –me dijo mi amigo de forma "indignada".

–Te lo decía a ti grandísimo idiota –fue la gentil aclaración de mi amiga.

–Y no me llames "Eddy" creo que ya te lo dije un millón de veces –le dije a mi amigo, aunque ciertamente el seguía igual de despreocupado que siempre.

–Mejor ya vámonos –tomo la palabra Jasper mientras se subía a su auto, inmediatamente después Rose lo siguió.

Ellos eran hermanos; a diferencia de la mayoría de la población de Forks, la familia Hale no era originaria de aquí sino que se mudaron hace ya más de diez años desde Texas. Los conocí a ambos el primer día de clase en nuestro primer grado, ellos eran muy callados y bueno yo también lo era un poco, pero yo tenía conmigo a Emmet así que después de la primera semana de clases junto a Jasper luego ya éramos los mejores amigos… y Rose también pero bueno... éramos niños y a esa edad los chicos y las chicas no son precisamente los mejores amigos, aunque claro a lo largo del tiempo eso fue cambiando y de hecho ahora Rose prefiere estar con nosotros o bien sola antes que salir con las chicas del colegio.

Después como dije antes, teníamos a Emmet, a él lo conocía prácticamente desde que estábamos en la panza de nuestras madres, tanto sus padres como los míos crecieron toda su vida en Forks, solo se "fueron" del pueblo para estudiar en la Universidad, sin embargo cuando se graduaron inmediatamente volvieron aquí. En fin como decía, tanto nuestros padres como madres se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y son amigos por lo cual es algo "lógico" que sus hijos también lo sean.

En cuanto el auto de los chicos arrancaba junto a Emmet caminamos hasta el mío, ¿Por qué? Bueno… Emmet perdió su licencia y su jeep o mejor dicho se lo confiscaron sus padres, y como aparte de amigos somos vecinos me asignaron la tarea de ser su "chofer" por tiempo indeterminado.

(***)

Cuando llegamos a casa, mamá nos esperaba en el jardín como siempre o bueno… más o menos, mi madre adora su jardín y casi todos los días le dedica un poco de tiempo a ellas, a pesar de que Forks no era un lugar precisamente soleado las plantas de mi madre crecían y lucían muy bien, era algo de lo que estaba realmente orgullosa.

Luego de saludar a nuestra madre cada uno de nosotros se dirigió a su habitación; ni bien llegue a mi cuarto deje mi mochila en el perchero y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa por una más cómoda - _de todos modos no planeaba salir a ningún lado, así que…_ \- una vez termine me puse cómodo en mi cama, tome un libro y comencé a leer cuando…

–Dime que lo que dijo Emmet no es cierto –entro preguntando mi hermana, se sentó a los pies de mi cama y me miro de forma seria esperando mi respuesta, por supuesto.

–Emmet dijo muchas cosas hoy –fue mi sencilla y jugada respuesta, porque sabía que se molestaría.

–Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero Jaz… lo de la chica nueva .

–No entiendo porque le das tanta importancia Rose… fue un simple comentario, me pareció una chica adorable nada más. Ni siquiera la conocemos, acaba de llegar al pueblo –le respondí de forma despreocupada.

–Supongo que tienes razón; es que… nada no me hagas caso –termino por decirme ya tranquila aunque con un toque de nostalgia en su voz, y ya sabía el porqué de esa actitud.

Cuando recién nos mudamos desde Texas - _hace ya un poco más de diez años_ \- en nuestra primera semana ya teníamos muchos amigos, sin embargo a medida que uno va creciendo solo algunos se quedan contigo y fue exactamente lo que nos pasó también a nosotros, yo me quede con Edward y Emmet, las únicas personas fuera de mi familia en quienes más confió y por otro lado Rose se quedó con Bella, aunque después de la separación de sus padres ella cambio un poco, si era bastante tímida pero con nosotros no, es decir, llevábamos siendo amigos bastante tiempo; de todos modos, como amigos que éramos intentamos más de una vez levantarle el ánimo, en especial mi hermana y Edward, sin embargo, Bella no parecía querer colaborar, fue ahí cuando Rose termino enojándose y a pesar de lo que le dijimos tenía que entenderla y tener un poco de paciencia, ella simplemente dijo:

– _Saben perfectamente que la paciencia no es mi fuerte y ya hice demasiado… debería superarlo, no es como si se hubiese muerto._ _Sinceramente ya me canse, yo no le hice nada, no tengo porque ir a rogarle. Ahora… si quiere hablar, que venga ella aquí. Porque yo no lo pienso hacer más._

Por una parte tenía algo de razón, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y Bella no parecía querer reaccionar; finalmente tanto los chicos como yo tomamos el ejemplo de Rose, después de todo si ella no quería hablar ni salir con nosotros a pesar de las veces que lo intentáramos no podíamos obligarla y por supuesto cuando ella lo deseara vendría, sin embargo ya pasaron casi cinco años de eso y ahora… es algo incómodo y raro las veces que nos cruzamos.

Supongo que Rose la extraña mucho y realmente desea volver a hablarle pero si hay algo que la caracteriza es ese orgullo inquebrantable que tiene, ella dijo que no le volvería a hablar hasta que Bella lo haga y así es como va a ser.

Desde entonces mi hermana no ha tenido lo que se dice "una mejor amiga" ni siquiera simplemente amigas, si habla con algunas chicas o compañeras del colegio pero nada más, la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasa conmigo y los chicos.

–Deberías solo… hablarle; sé que la extrañas y estoy seguro que ella también lo hace –le dije finalmente.

–Si me extrañara hubiese venido hace años… pero no me importa –finiquito el tema levantándose de su sitio y yendo hacia la puerta, es decir, simplemente huyendo como siempre que alguien le dice lo que no quiere oír.

En fin, una vez hubo salido y cerrado la puerta, simplemente me dispuse a continuar con mi lectura.

(***)

–¡Hola cariño!... Bella. –ese fue el saludo con el que nos recibió mamá en cuanto llegamos, estaba en la sala de la casa con un montón de fotos y muestras, que seguramente eran para nuestra futura casa. –¿Qué tal el primer día de clases Alice? –pregunto enseguida, parecía bastante concentrada y cualquiera que la viera diría que no escucharía ni una palabra que dijeras pero yo sabía perfectamente que SI lo hacía.

–Estuvo bien; el colegio es lindo y mis nuevos compañeros también aunque… bueno fue el primer día, hoy estuve con Bells… luego ya iré conociendo a los demás.

–Me parece bien –dijo mi madre en cuanto termine de hablar asintiendo. –Hoy salí un momento a comprar algunas cosas para la alacena; Charlie no es precisamente el mejor haciendo las compras para la casa - _dijo mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada a mi prima_ -

–Ni me lo digas tía, siempre termina olvidándose algo –añadió Bella sencillamente.

–Bueno, como decía… allí me encontré con una amiga; estaba al tanto de que volvería pero con todo el ajetreo de la mudanza y la nueva casa, en fin no pude visitarla ni siquiera hacerle un pequeño llamado –continuo comentando mi madre, aunque sin dejar hacer sus cosas. –Se llama Esme Cullen, su hijo tiene la misma edad que ustedes, seguro Bella lo conoces ¿no? –termino de decir mi madre dirigiéndole una mirada a mi prima.

–Oh… si, de hecho… vamos al mismo salón –contesto Bells de forma algo insegura.

–¡Qué bien! Las dos junto a Sarah _otra amiga_ , éramos inseparables en nuestra época de secundaria. Estoy segura que se podrían llevar bien.

–Seguro mamá.

–Es realmente encantadora, nos invitó a cenar este sábado… pero quiero terminar pronto con la casa antes; además prefiero hacer yo nuestra propia fiesta de bienvenida en cuanto termine –nos dijo esta vez mirándonos con una gran sonrisa.

–Me parece muy bien mamá.

Una vez terminamos nuestra pequeña conversación junto a Bella subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. En cuanto llegue a esta, deje mi mochila sobre una silla y me cambie de ropa por una un poco más cómoda aunque eso no significaba que no luciera bien " _a la moda"_ es decir, una de las principales reglas fashionista es lucir  siempre bien, no importa en donde te encuentres o vayas, una nunca sabe que puede pasar o a quien puedas conocer.

Una vez estuve lista, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella, no teníamos prácticamente nada que hacer durante el día así que, que mejor forma de pasar el resto de la tarde que conociéndola un poco más; además del Colegio y también estaba algo intrigada con respecto a los chicos del estacionamiento. Cuando le pregunte por ellos la note un poco inquieta, pero no le di mucha importancia a ello solo lo atribuí a su timidez, sin embargo cuando mi madre nombro a su amiga e inmediatamente después a Edward, volví a notar esa actitud por lo que me dejo algo intrigada, estoy casi segura que Bella conoce más a esos chicos de lo que simplemente me dijo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y hasta aqui el 3° capitulo, espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado.

Espero hayan tenido una Feliz Navidas y un Hermoso Año Nuevo... yo si XD junto a mi familia.

#GoodBye2015

Gracias por leer y por supuesto nos seguiremos leyendo pronto.

Bss.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Twilight y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, su creadora es Stephenie Meyer.

 **Tipo:** Romance, Friendship, Humor

 **Genero:** Long Fic, AU, Ooc (leve).

 **Enjoy It!**

* * *

 **Forks High School: Roller Coaster**

 **Capitulo 4**

* * *

Ya habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde la llegada de mi tia y Alice a Forks y debo decir que ambas lograron cambiar de cierta manera, no solo mi rutina diaria sino tambien la de mi padre; es decir, antes de que ellas llegaran nuestro dia a dia consistia en: levantarse, desayunar, ir al colegio en mi caso y al trabajo en el de mi padre, regresar a casa - _yo mucho más temprano que él, aunque él siempre se las arreglaba para ir a casa a darme un vistazo y regresar a su trabajo_ \- luego llegaba la hora de la cena, en la cual a penas intercambiábamos un par de palabras y finalmente nos ibamos a dormir para que al dia siguiente realizaramos exactamente lo mismo; solo los fines de semana eran diferentes ya que no iba a clases… dah. En fin como decía, ahora no solo tenemos un desayuno y una cena bastante ruidosa - _en el buen sentido de la palabra_ \- sino también, luego del colegio salgo con Alice por ahí - _no hay mucho en un pequeño pueblo como Forks, aunque si en Port Angeles_ \- también con mi tia Mary… y bueno, mi padre trata siempre de salir un poco mas temprano del trabajo, ciertamente voy a extrañar que estén en casa ahora que finalmente se mudaran a su nuevo hogar.

-¡Hey! Snowy ¿En que tanto piensas? –me dijo mi único amigo en el colegio sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hola a ti también Jake –lo salude. Jacob Black o Jake -como me gusta decirle- vivió durante toda su vida en La Push, una pequeña comunidad que queda a poco mas de treinta minutos de Forks. El vivio alli hasta hace dos años cuando se mudo junto a su padre; su madre fallecio un año antes y luego pasado el periodo de duelo, su padre Billy se decidio mudarse a Forks junto a su hermana y comenzar de nuevo. Como bien saben yo no soy "miss sociable" asi que fue el quien comenzo a hablarme, al no tener "amigos" ni juntarme con nadie, yo siempre me sentaba sola en clase asi que el profesor a cargo lo sento junto a mi al ser el unico banco disponible. El resto es historia.

-El sabado por la mañana Alice y mi tia estrenaran casa nueva –conteste a su anterior pregunta.

-¿Y eso es malo por qué…? –me pregunto curioso, porque a decir verdad creo que la manera en que lo dije sonó casi como si se fueran al otro lado del mundo y no regresarían jamás.

-No es malo, solo que… me acostumbre a ellas y sera diferente supongo. No lo sé –dije algo confusa porque en cierta forma sabía que estaba siendo un poco dramática

-Ese pequeño duende –dijo entre risas mi moreno amigo, porque ciertamente el tambien ya se había acostumbrado a ella.

-¿A quien le dices duende, lobito? –dijo mi prima llegando junto a nosotros, inmediatamente después Jake cambio su cara a un semblante algo molesto, aunque para ser honestos los tres sabiamos que solo fingia. Desde el momento en que se conocieron se "llevaron" muy bien ya que ambos tienen una personalidad algo similar por lo cual suelen molestarse y "pelear" casi siempre pero todo en broma, aunque esto lo entendiéramos solo nosotros.

Recuerdo el momento en que ambos se conocieron, fue el segundo dia de clases. Jake suele ser algo perezoso y durante las vacaciones se habia acostumbrado a levantarse algo tarde, motivo por el cual el lunes, digamos que se le pegaron las sabanas. En fin, en cuanto llego me saludo y estuvimos hablando un poco hasta que aparecio Alice.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-Hola_ – _lo saludo mi prima con su caracteristica sonrisa pegada en su rostro._

 _-Hola_ – _le devolvio el saludo Jake algo dudoso_ –. ¿ _… y tú eres…?_ – _continuo un segundo después al no saber quien era esa rara chica, como me hizo saber después lo que paso por su cabeza cuando se paró en frente de él esa primera vez._

 _-Soy Alice Brandon, la prima de Bella. Me acabo de mudar aquí con mi madre desde Los Angeles y ahora estudiare aquí… con ustedes_ – _le contesto rápidamente mi prima casi sin respirar_ – _. ¿Y tú quien eres?_ – _termino por preguntar. Era rara, prácticamente le cuenta toda su vida a un extraño que tranquilamente podría tratarse de algún loco maniático o algún asesino a sueldo -_ ok… tal vez este exagerando _\- la cuestión aquí es, que eso no es algo muy normal con todo lo que sucede hoy en día._

 _-Soy Jacob Black, pero me puedes decir Jake_ – _contesto mi amigo ahora mas relajado, que por cierto de loco o asesino no tiene nada a menos claro que lo hagas enojar_ –. _Y también soy amigo de Bella._

 _-Te pareces a un lobo_ – _dijo mi prima mientras lo observaba detenidamente._

 _-¿Disculpa?_

 _-Eres lindo pero a la vez fuerte y protector_ – _mi amigo se quedo sin habla y yo también pero era porque Alice supo describir perfectamente bien a Jake en tan solo un par de minutos de conocerlo._

 _Mi amigo por el contrario no entendía lo que Alice decía y me miro preguntándome con los ojos que es lo que quiso decir mi rara prima con eso._

 _-Me parece que le gusta el juego de los parecidos o algo así_ – _le conteste simplemente, aunque de cierta manera algo divertida_

 _-¿A si? Entonces… ¿Qué eres tú? –me pregunto, inmediatamente después mire a mi prima porque ciertamente ahora que Jake lo menciono, nunca me había dicho nada y puede que este algo curiosa acerca de eso._

 _-Bella es una linda oveja_ – _le contesto Alice, ambos la miramos interrogantes y continúo_ – _. Es que es inocente e indefensa, sin embargo siempre se las arregla para meterse en problemas -_ eso creo que fue algo referente a mi torpeza desmedida, estoy segura–. _Y por lo que veo también porque se junta y confía en quienes no debería_ – _finalizo con una pequeña sonrisita._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ – _le pregunto de forma algo molesta mi moreno amigo, yo de igual manera la mire interrogante ya que Jake podrá parecer intimidante por fuera pero por dentro es el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido._

 _-Oh… nada. De hecho a mi todos los animales me caen muy bien_ – _contesto Alice restándole importancia a la mirada amenazante de Jake._

 _-Cierto casi lo olvidaba, los duendes viven en el bosque también ¿no?_ – _fue_ _la audaz respuesta de él, que hizo que mi prima cambie su semblante inmediatamente._

 _-¿A quien le dices duende?_ – _fue la pregunta de ella totalmente molesta, al parecer no le gusto nada el comentario._

 _-A ver… si yo soy un lobo y Bella una oveja, ¿tu quien crees que podría ser?_ – _le respondió de forma divertida_

 _-Yo no soy un duende, ni siquiera me parezco a uno –fue la simple respuesta de ella de manera ofendida de que la comparen con uno._

 _-Bueno… en altura das bien –siguió molestándola_

 _-Y tú eres un apestoso y pulgoso perro_

 _-Y tú eres una duendecilla parlanchina y molesta_

 _-¡Animal!_

 _-¡Desquiciada!_

 _-Mmn… me caes bien –término por decir Alice con una media sonrisa._

 _-Tu tambien – ahí si que no entendí muy bien lo que paso pero luego toco la campana y los tres nos dirigimos a nuestro salon._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Ahora cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo evitar sonreir porque al fin y al cabo fue muy gracioso.

-Al único duende aquí presente.

Ella lo único que hizo fue subirse a su espalda y los tres nos dirigimos al salon de clases.

(***)

Era sábado al mediodía, estaba junto a mis padres y hermano almorzando en casa, como ya era costumbre comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades como: el colegio, el trabajo de papá, etc.

-Niños ¿tienen planes para hoy en la noche? –nos pregunto luego de un momento nuestra madre, con Jasper solo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros, porque no teníamos nada planeado en particular, generalmente Emmet es el de las ideas con un poco de ayuda de Edward, se podría decir que al ser la única chica no tengo demasiado "poder" en los planes de tres hombres y con respecto a Jasper… él es más tranquilo, si fuera por el solo se quedaría en casa, pero con los amigos que se ganó eso es prácticamente imposible, aunque también se divierte y la pasa bien estando con ellos a pesar de que no lo diga en voz alta–. Porque si lo tienen tendrán que cancelarlo –continuo nuestra madre de forma tranquila, aunque se denotaba en su voz la orden impresa que no dejaba lugar a replicas. Janice Hale es una mujer delicada y elegante, aunque también es una madre cálida y amorosa, sin embargo también puede ser fría y estricta…. Y también algo testaruda, le gusta que las cosas sean a su manera.

-Puedo preguntar porque, cariño –se atrevió a preguntar mi padre, a pesar de que era un excelente abogado y tener un perfil bastante serio ante los demás, con mi madre era todo lo contrario, siempre dedicado y cariñoso, estando de acuerdo en prácticamente todas las decisiones que ella tomara. Estaba bastante claro quien tenía los pantalones en esta casa.

-Claro. Como ya sabrán la hermana y sobrina de Charlie Swan, se acaba de mudar al pueblo hace unas semanas y hoy dará una cena en su nueva casa –nos explico brevemente–. Y bueno, por supuesto estamos invitados –termino de decir.

-No sabía que las conocías mamá –pregunto mi hermano como quien no quiere la cosa, va de listo si cree que no me di cuenta como más de una vez se le fueron los ojos hacia Alice durante los últimos días.

-No tanto como Esme o Sarah la conocen, ellas prácticamente se criaron todas juntas, al igual que ustedes y los chicos; pero si tuve el placer de conocer a Mary. Tal vez ustedes no hayan prestado mucha atención pero ella vino varias veces a visitar a Charlie; hace unos dos años más o menos estaba con Esme y me la presento, es muy encantadora y simpática. Junto a Sarah también me contaron que tiene una hija, Alice, aunque ella no venía, prefería quedarse con su padre. Pero supongo que ustedes ya la conocen, sino me equivoco va al mismo salón que ustedes ¿no? Tiene su edad. Es un verdadero encanto, la conocí recién ayer, vinieron aquí a casa justo cuando ustedes salieron –respondió mamá sonriente, al parecer "miss sonrisitas" caía bien a todo el mundo aquí.

-Sí, va a nuestro salón, pero aun no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerla muy bien que digamos –le dijo mi hermano, a lo que yo no pude evitar mirarlo de manera interrogante, sin embargo el o no se dio cuenta o bien si lo hizo pero decidió ignorarme.

-Supongo que entre las clases y la cantidad de chicos que hay en el colegio es difícil, pero no se preocupen que esta noche la podrán conocer mejor. Mary me dijo que será solo una pequeña reunión con sus amigos más allegados. Está claro que Edward y Emmet también irán, así que no hay excusa alguna para que no puedan ir.

Después de eso nos dedicamos a terminar de almorzar mientras hablábamos de otros temas, aunque tampoco podía dejar de lado mi malestar por tener que ir a un sitio al que claramente no quería ir.

(***)

-¿En serio tengo que ir yo también? –pregunte nuevamente a mi madre.

-Edward Cullen… –dijo mi madre de manera severa, se notaba que ya estaba bastante enojada y es que no la culpo, desde hace mas o menos dos horas, que es el tiempo en que me dijo que esta noche iríamos a una especie de cena en casa de una amiga suya, le estoy preguntando si en verdad es necesaria mi presencia, sino basta solo con que vayan ella y papá.

-Mamá… si lo que no quieres es que me quede solo, podría llamar a Emmet… –comencé a decirle, aunque no tenía mucho sentido que digamos, ya que desde el año pasado comencé a quedarme solo en casa cuando ellos tenían que viajar a algún sitio, ya sean solo vacaciones o por el trabajo de papá.

-Emmet también ira y antes que digas algo mas… Jasper y Rosalie también. Así que por favor deja de quejarte y termina de arreglarte que se nos hace tarde –finiquito el tema mi madre bastante enojada. Esme Cullen, era una mujer de cabellos y ojos castaños muy menuda comparada a un adolescente en etapa de crecimiento como yo, sin embargo no era muy buena idea hacerla enojar, de hecho el lema de mi padre era: " _siempre dile que si a todo, aunque no estés de acuerdo con ello_ "

Una vez me dejo solo, no tuve otra opción que terminar de cambiarme para ir a esa dichosa cena y no terminar de hacer enfadar aún más a mi madre.

Bueno… supongo que ya no será tan aburrida como pensé en un principio ahora que sabía que los chicos también estarían ahí.

(***)

-¿Cómo me veo hermano? –pregunto mi pequeña hermana mientras daba un par de vueltas delante mío mostrándome el nuevo vestido que le habían comprado para la ocasión.

-Te ves muy bien Sammy –le conteste porque simplemente ella es preciosa, bueno digamos que con el hermano que le toco tampoco es muy raro; pero además tampoco sabía que otra cosa decirle, porque bueno soy hombre y los hombres no entendemos nada de esas cosas, lo único que puedo decir con seguridad es que es de color rosa –. El rosa te queda muy bien –comente para que vea que si le prestó atención y me importa todo lo que le concierne a ella, aunque no sea del todo cierto pero era algo que tenía que hacer como buen hermano mayor que era..

-Es salmon, no rosa –me dijo de manera algo ofendida para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Ok… está claro que jamás entenderé a las mujeres, empezando por mi madre, pasando por mi hermanita de ONCE años y terminando por Rose; ni siquiera entiendo porque me sigo gastando en tratar de complacerlas, si según ellas cada vez que digo algo está mal.

-Es porque simplemente TODO lo que dices está mal –me grito Samantha desde el pasillo como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos.

-Definitivamente tendré que poner en marcha el consejo de Edward, solo decirles que si a todo –murmure por lo bajo mientras salía de mi habitación para dirigirme al comedor donde solo mi padre estaba ahí parado esperando. Elijah McCarthy, era un excelente contador, de buen porte y algo severo, no era que me llevase mal con él ni nada por el estilo, pero era cierto que éramos bastante diferentes en cuanto a personalidad, sin embargo de alguna forma nos llevábamos bien.

Mi madre por el contrario era todo chispas, casi siempre sonriendo y bromeando; y digo casi porque cuando se enoja realmente no quieres estar cerca de ella. Sarah McCarthy, ella es maestra y bueno debido a lo pequeño que es Forks, ya habrán notado que solo hay un colegio y por lo tanto en algún momento ella me tendría como alumno; mi último año de primaria fue el peor de todos, la tenía como maestra y como soy su hijo no solo tenía la tarea de "dar el ejemplo" sino que también me presionaba un poco más que a los demás, también estaba el hecho de que tenía que aguantarla en casa y como era mi maestra sabia cuando tenía tarea que hacer y cuando no. No fue un buen año que digamos, recuerdo que casi todos mis compañeros se burlaban porque ella siempre me tenía de punto: ¿Quien pasa al pizarrón a resolver un ejercicio? Emmet, ¿Quién expone primero? Emmet, etc, etc.

Aunque gracias a dios eso ya está en el pasado y muy bien enterrado.

-¿Ya están listos? –ingreso al comedor diciendo mi madre junto a mi pequeña hermana, mientras nos mirada de pies a cabeza, con papá solo asentimos con la cabeza –. Muy bien, vámonos entonces.

Inmediatamente después los cuatro salimos de casa y nos montamos al coche con dirección a la casa de la amiga de mamá; luego de manejar un buen rato llegamos a una hermosa casa de dos pisos, siendo honestos no tenía idea de quien podría vivir allí.

En cuanto bajamos nos dirigimos a la puerta y mi madre toco el timbre, un momento después nos abrió la puerta una hermosa mujer, por lo que veía tendría la edad de mi madre, ambas se saludaron sonrientes, después nos saludó a nosotros y nos dio el paso para que ingresáramos al hogar. El sitio era bastante amplio y había bastante gente como para ser una simple cena/reunión; mire hacia todos lados y no muy lejos logre ver a mis amigos, así que le hice saber a mis padres a donde iría y me dirigí hacia ellos.

-Hey… hola –salude a mis tres amigos, Edward y Jasper se veían tranquilos y Rose… bueno es Rose.

-Emmet, ya estaba comenzando a creer que serias el único capaz de no tener que asistir –fue el "saludo" de Edward.

-Lo habría hecho si hubiera querido, pero como sabia que a ustedes los obligarían a venir si o si… decidí hacerles compañía –dije de manera despreocupada.

-Si claro. Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo –me dijo de manera burlona Rosalie.

-Como tu digas preciosa -le dije simplemente restándole importancia y volteando mi mirada hacia otro lado, fue en ese instante en que no pude evitar abrir bien los ojos y es que delante mío estaban las dos chicas mas lindas que haya visto, así que lance un pequeño silbido por lo que mis amigos me miraron con una ceja alzada e inmediatamente después dirigieron su vista hacia la misma dirección en que yo miraba. Ed y Jaz quedaron igual o mas sorprendidos que yo, por el contrario Rose se veía molesta.

Ambas estaban hablando tranquilas, cuando al parecer sintieron nuestras miradas y voltearon a vernos, en ese instante Jacob Black, un compañero de clases, hizo acto de presencia tomando a ambas chicas por su cintura y también dirigiendo su mirada hacia nosotros de manera algo amenazante, aunque eso no era raro ya que sino me equivoco desde que llego se convirtió en el único amigo de Bella y bueno es algo lógico que ahora lo sea también de su prima.

(***)

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno ese fue todo el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado; sepan disculpar la tardanza -que espero no vuelva a pasar-

En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia. Nos leemos prontito.

¿Review?

Bel.


End file.
